starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gungan/Leyendas
Los '''gungan(s)' o gunganos son una especie inteligente con grandes orejas y con rostro y piel semejante a la de los anfibios. Los gungan habitan en enormes ciudades submarinas en lagos del planeta Naboo. Entre los más sobresalientes podemos encontrar a Jar Jar Binks, Capitán Tarpals y Jefe Nass. Los gungans son una antigua especie tradicionalmente belicosa que procede de las profundidades de Naboo. Hábitat Natales de Naboo, suelen habitar en ciudades subacuaticas las cuales tienen forma de burbujas y contienen una atmósfera respirable, aunque no siempre viven allí, también habitan áreas pantanosas y lagos, o al borde del agua. Siempre han tenido una vida muy ligada al líquido elemento pero más que todo fue una costumbre que una necesidad. El comercio con los Naboo les proporcionó la suficiente tecnología como para generar campos de fuerza, con los que construyeron grandes ciudades submarinas, entre ellas su capital, Otoh Gunga, construida 3000 años antes de la guerra contra la Federación por el jefe gallo, hogar de Jar Jar Binks. Ejército Los gungan son guerreros innatos, y sus ciudades ganan importancia generalmente gracias a sus disciplinados ejércitos. Demostraron su potencial en la batalla contra la Federación de Comercio, en la que con su rudimentario armamento, consiguieron frenar a los droides, armados con fusiles láser y con vehículos como los AAT y MTT. Infantería En sus ejércitos usan generalmente lanzas de energía, aunque también hondas que lanzan esferas eléctricas, llamadas puima, éstas contienen un material viscoso eléctrico de color azul. Para la defensa de su infantería, usan un escudo elíptico, que protege mediante un campo de fuerza. Caballería Como caballería usaron a los kaadu, un animal parecido a caballo anfibio que se apoya sobre las 2 patas traseras. Solían realizar con ellos rápidas incursiones, y también los usaban para cazar. La relación de los gungan con estos animales fue muy importante desde los principios de su civilización. Artillería Todo el material de guerra gungan está ornamentado con motivos que recuerdan al movimiento del agua, pero también hay que decir que todas sus construcciones son "cultivadas", o hechas a mano; en otras palabras, no hay dos bongos iguales. Usaron dos tipos de artillería o máquinas de guerra: * La catapulta. *Fambaas: bestias usadas por los gungan para transportar sus generadores de escudo que los protegieron de la artillería droide. * Bongos: naves submarinas para viajar o reconocer la zona. * Falumpaset(s). Historia Los gungan son anfibios con cartílagos y pulmones especiales para respirar agua y aire, tienen ojos sobresalidos y usan sus "orejas" para mostrar amistad, felicidad, enojo,etc. En un principio estaban dispersas por Naboo todas las tribus gungans, cada una tenía un ejército propio para defenderse de los Bursas, que les atacaban continuamente. El ejército más grande era el del Jefe Rogoe, pero en otro lado vivía un jefe de nombre Gallo , él prohibió a su tribu (Otoh Sancture) pelear con otras tribus, pero fue destruida por bursas mientras iba de cacería. Tras reconstruirla, inicio una cruzada para derrocar a Rogoe, quien envió los bursas, y unificar todas las tribus gungan. Tras lograrlo, construyó Otoh Gunga, un lugar que por años fue símbolo de paz entre gungans. Tres mil años después un ejercito de droides de la Federación de Comercio , dirigidos por OOM-9, invadió Naboo. Los gungans se ocultaron en Otoh Gunga, hasta verse perdidos y huir al lugar sagrado. Tras esto la Reina Amidala abarcó en los pantanos para unirse al Jefe Nass, este aceptó y juntos idearon un plan para defender Naboo, 501 gungans murieron, mientras que al atravesar la infantería los escudos, unos huyeron y otros decidieron pelear hasta la muerte, de todos modos los androides fueron desconectados y los Gungans celebraron la victoria, con un desfile en Theed. Desde entonces los Gungans ocupan cargos importantes en el senado galáctico. Religión La religión de los gungan se basa en la adoración a la deidad acuática Oma-Oma, la cual creen que vive en una ciudad sumergida sagrada, en compañía de otras entidades menores. Por efecto del tiempo, las antiguas estatuas de Oma-Oma se han derruido y solo se pueden apreciar sus cabezas, las cuales se encuentran repartidas por la mayor parte del planeta y que son santuario de los gungan. En el episodio I, los gungan escaparon de las tropas de la Federación de Comercio hacia estos lugares para refugiarse. Hombres, mujeres y niños Hombre Atolla Gungan: Mujer con bebe Atolla Gungan: Clases de gungans Hay dos clases de Gungans las cuales son: -Atolla Gungan: Esta es la raza Gungan mas frecuente. Caracterizada por cuerpos más altos y esbeltos, y largos pedículos en los ojos. -Ankura Gungan: Esta, en cambio no es mas frecuente o conocida y es caracterizada por tener ojos hundidos, piel verde y un cuerpo más bajo y rechoncho. )|centre]] Salvo por las características físicas, no hay diferencias genéticas entre las dos razas gungan. Aunque suelen desconfiar de los extraños y les cuesta pedir ayuda, los gungan son valientes, fuertes y confían en sus tradiciones además de que suelen ser curiosos, prudentes y receloso. Aventureros Los aventureros gungans tienen una firme tradición guerrera. Muchos dejan las ciudades subacuaticas para explorar las antiguas ciénagas y costas. Desde el tratado con los humanos de Naboo, algunos gungans se han incorporado a la sociedad galáctica. A estos valientes individuos les mueve el impulso de explorar y recuperar el espíritu guerrero de antaño. Aun no hay ejemplos de gungans Jedi, aunque ha habido leyendas de iniciados en la Fuerza en este pueblo. Apariciones *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' cómic *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' novela junior *''Episode I: Queen Amidala'' *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Gungan Frontier'' *''Star Wars: Republic 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2'' *''Deep Spoilers'' *''The Resistance Within'' *''A Revelation'' *''TopWorld'' *''MidWorld'' *''Head in the Clouds'' *''Clouded Paths'' *''Into the Storm Clouds'' *''Depths of Dorumaa'' *''Something Uffel'' *''Cularin's Militia: Exposed!'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Rogue Planet *''Outbound Flight'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones'' * * * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' / comic / novela / novela junior *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''The Clone Wars: Agenda'' *''The Clone Wars: Departure'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valley'' * * *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' * * *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:3:22'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''La Prueba del Jedi'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] / cómic / novela *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' * *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''Death Star'' *''Tantive IV'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' * * * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 2: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Fists of Ion'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 2: Refugees, Part 2'' *''Inferno'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' * }} Apariciones no canónicas thumb|Un soldado Gungan, como minifigura de [[LEGO.]] * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' * *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' * * * *''The Emperor's Court'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Knights of the Old Republic ad'' Fuentes * * * *''Threats of the Galaxy'' * * * * * * * * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' * * *''The Unknown Regions'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Especies inteligentes acuáticas Categoría:Gungans Categoría:Subespecies gungan Categoría:Especies inteligentes (G)